fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Amaia Azarola
}} Amaia Michelle Azarola is the first fully human wielder of Magia, which manifests for her as brief bouts of seemingly limitless physical power. She is currently wandering aimlessly, putting that power to use by fighting whatever she stumbles across. Appearance Amaia is a bit short for her age, and has the muscle build of an acrobat or gymnast. She is a Caucasian with round hazel eyes and rather untidy honey-colored hair, usually worn in a bun so that it doesn't get in her way during combat. She usually wears a gray windbreaker over a white t-shirt with an orange heart insignia, jogging pants, and athletic sneakers. She sometimes also wears orange headphones, though she takes them off when in combat. No matter what she's wearing, though, Amaia always also wears a single earring depicting the head of a fox, which was supposedly a family heirloom. Personality Amaia is headstrong by nature - a trait which has only been further emphasized after learning how to use Magia. Her incredible energy output at maximum strength has often resulted in her being absolutely convinced that she can defeat some of the most powerful beings in the universe, and will always be among the first to move onto the front lines of a battlefield, however powerful the opponent may be. Given the option, she would even go up against an omnipotent being without hesitation if it meant an exciting fight. She tends to perform well under pressure, and isn't one to panic when things go wrong. She takes her failures with an oddly determined grin, out of anticipation for the day when she tries again and succeeds. Outside of battle, however, Amaia is actually pretty carefree, though this is overshadowed by how explosively she can react to those who provoke her anger. She isn't one to make a big deal over others' mistakes when she notices them, and instead just corrects them as quietly as possible. Her English, though certainly definable as fluent, is more comparable to the vocabulary of a well-educated tourist than that of a permanent resident, and she will instinctively shift into Spanish when she's alone or distracted. She isn't especially fond of learning new things, and when people start getting scientific she either tones them out or asks them to repeat what they said in a more simple way. Despite this, her ability to perform mental math and quick estimations is actually quite impressive. She loves acid jazz and detests pretty much every organized sport except for gymnastics and combat-style sports (boxing, wrestling, kendo, technically dodgeball, etc), and watches old kung-fu movies on weekends. She enjoys trying new and exotic foods, and drinks a coffee every morning. Abilities By channeling the energy that she has gathered in her body, Amaia is able to unleash the ability she lovingly calls the "One-Hit Wonder," a signature power-enhancing technique that can deal absurd amounts of damage in one fell swoop. The force of the impact can unleash a shockwave of stray Magia that vaporizes incoming projectile attacks and pushes away assailants. Its super-concentrated nature means that it can shatter even the most impenetrable of barriers when Amaia is given enough quiet time to focus on the task at hand. Unfortunately, the technique is so energy-intensive that she can only get a single shot off before she completely runs out of Magia, meaning that she is heavily reliant on absorbing Magia from her surroundings as she fights if she wants to use it more than once in a single encounter. She slowly absorbs residual Magia floating in the air automatically, but can drastically speed up the refuel process by whittling away at enemies’ unused Magia reserves by punching it out of them. Her greatest flaw, however, is that she has the defensive ability of an ordinary mortal, meaning that a single hit from a supernatural attack usually means Game Over for her. To avoid this, she has integrated elements of parkour and freerunning into her fighting style. When she isn't up in enemies' faces and pummeling their Magia out for her personal use, Amaia puts heavy emphasis on avoiding attacks using acrobatic techniques as she waits for another opening to close in for the kill and/or further pummeling. Sometime during the events of One-Hit Wonder, Amaia receives some rudimentary Aura training. She relies on her orange Aura relatively sparsely in combat, and for the most part only uses it to bolster her defenses a little bit with Aura barriers. In a pinch, she will also use a secret technique named the "Aura Drill" - a blast of Aura (usually in the shape of a rapidly spinning cone) charged with the full power of a regular One-Hit Wonder attack, and the sole projectile attack in her entire arsenal. She prefers to use it only in emergencies, though, since she can get close enough for a normal OHW most of the time anyway, and having enemies think that she doesn't have any ranged options gives her an advantage in catching them off-guard with the attack. Fantendo Smash Bros A moveset can be found here. Appearances Prior History At some point during her childhood, Amaia's original parents are killed. She is adopted by the Azarola clan of fox spirits as a result. While growing up with them, she finds herself enraptured by their mastery of Magia. This evolves into a full-on obsession after she discovers her Magia manifests as explosive bursts of physical power, and she devotes herself to her training in a quest to become the most powerful person on Earth. This eventually culminates in her leaving home on an aimless quest across the world in search of "challenges." Fantendo Sports Resort During her wanderings, Amaia somehow hears about an island resort being used by White Goddess as a trap for the heroes of the Fantendoverse. Unable to resist the temptation to punch an evil deity in the face, she tracks down the island, smashes her way through the barrier surrounding the island, and forces her way into White Goddess' game. Due to being an unexpected addition, the Beorn Android Mk.III is designated as her "doppelganger" during events. One-Hit Wonder Relationships * Unten Bluzen: Unten and Amaia's first interaction started with her breaking into the island that he and several others were trapped on, then randomly elbowing him in the face. Obviously, their conversations are a bit strained, to say the least. * Aran Leverletto: Amaia and Aran get along like oil and water. Whenever they meet, it nearly always ends with one of the two hotheads trying to punch the other in the face. It usually takes a third person to get the two of them to begrudgingly co-operate. * Cordula: TBA! Gallery Game Art= File:Amaia_1HitWonder.png|Placeholder art of Amaia's original design. Made with the Gaia Online Avatar Maker. File:Amaia2_1HitWonder.png|Placeholder art of Amaia's current design. Made with the Gaia Online Avatar Maker. File:AmaiaSportsResort.png|Amaia as she appears in Fantendo Sports Resort (Artwork done by ) King Boo - Amaia.jpg|King Boo's Amaia alt in Stampede Breakfast 2. AmaiaSportsResortRecolored.png|Amaia's Fantendo Sports Resort design, recolored to match her current color scheme. (Original art by ) |-| Other Art= File:AmaiaPyro.png|Artwork done by . File:Amaia_by_neon.png|Artwork done by . Amaiasroobig.png|Drawn by for an Art Swap Amaia ORAS.png|"Gym Leader" artwork done by . AmaiaDKH.png|Amaia's training gi. (Artwork by ) Amaiasketch ziegs.png|Drawn by Amaia - Requested by MMC.png|Drawn by Secret_Amaia_(1).gif|Secret Santa gift from FSR09.png|Drawn by Truckeramaia.png|Drawn by Amaia New.png|Drawn by AmaiaOK.png|A tasteful/tasteless meme drawn by Amaia_Attorney.png|Amaia as she would've appeared in Leah Needlenam: Reluctant Attorney (Artwork done by ) Amaia_SI_New.png|Drawn by FO_Art_Amaia.png|The artwork on Amaia's [[Double Deck/Face Off!|''Face Off!]] card. Drawn by FO_Front_Amaia.png|The front side of Amaia's [[Double Deck/Face Off!|''Face Off!]] card. Drawn by FO_Back_Amaia.png|The back side of Amaia's [[Double Deck/Face Off!|''Face Off!]] card. Drawn by Trivia *The concept of Amaia's fighting style - with nonexistent defenses, unmatched offense, and focus on evasion - is actually partially inspired by the Sans boss fight from Undertale. **This inspired the creation of Amaia's ''Ropa Holgada (Lazy-Bones Clothes), an alternate costume that looks like Sans's usual clothing. **Amaia's court in Fantendo Sports Resort, the Megalovania Court, is named in reference to this. *Amaia is frequently associated with foxes, likely as a nod to her adoptive kitsune family members. These associations include: **Amaia's earring, a family heirloom depicting a fox. **Her family's last name, Azarola, a Basque surname meaning "like a fox." *The concept of Amaia using Aura to perform a ranged OHW attack was originally suggested by . Category:Heroines Category:Main Characters Category:Free to use Characters Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magia-Users Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:European Characters Category:Spanish Characters Category:Ink's Characters Category:Ink's Stuff Category:Aura Users Category:Fantendoverse Characters